Semetubbies!
by Yukiko240
Summary: Ayo, menonton kisah cinta dari layar segiempat di perut para Tubbies! Chap 1: AkaKuro! Menggaet Uke Idaman!


Diatas bukit nan jauh... Semetubbies bermain-main...

Satu(satu)... dua(dua)... tiga(tiga)... empat(empat)...

Hahahahahaha...

Seme~Tubbies!

Inilah Semetubbies! Inilah Semetubbies! Inilah Semetubbies! Inilah Semetubbies!

At~sushi... Shintarou... Ryota... Sei...

Semetubbies... Semetubbies...

Ucapkan halooo~

A... O...

At~sushi... Shintarou... Ryota... Sei...

Semetubbies... Semetubbies...

Berpelukan~

.

 **Kemudian, bunyi kincir angin merebut perhatian mereka.**

.

O... Owww...!

.

 **Semetubbies lari berpencar.**

 **Dan sebuah pipa bersuara muncul ke permukaan.**

" **Kemana perginya Semetubbies ya~?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semetubbies!**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki - Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Anne Wood & Andrew Davenport - Teletubbies**

 **Rated: T**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: Akakuro dan pair lainnya yang akan muncul nantinya**

 **Mohon Maaf: OOC yang semena-mena, Typo(s) yang membandel, EYD yang masih belajar dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya.**

 **Special Thanks: Kiaara**

 **Makasih banyak udah bantuin nentuin pemeran dan kasih masukan ^^**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di dunia Tubbies.

Atsushi berdiri di balik sebuah meja berwarna pink dengan apron merah tersemat di badannya. Meja itu persegi panjang dengan beberapa tombol di bagian tengah meja dan dua buah mercusuar mini di kedua sisinya.

"Puding tabi...! Puding tabi...! Puding tabi...!" Shintarou, Ryota, dan Sei meloncat-loncat senang. Merasa sangat bahagia mendapatkan kue kesukaan mereka sebagai menu sarapan.

Atsushi menekan salah satu tombol diatas meja. Sebuah mangkok lucu transparan keluar dari dalam mercusuar. Bergeser sendiri menuju mercusuar di seberangnya. Setelah agak dekat, mangkok itu berhenti. Atsushi kembali menekan tombol lain. Dari mercusuar yang satunya keluarlah sebuah pipa kecil yang persis seperti di cerek. Selanjutnya, Murasakibara menekan tombol bulat berwarna hijau.

Para Tubbies kegirangan, tapi...

"Owwwhh~" desah mereka kecewa. Tak keluar apapun dari pipa itu.

Atsushi memencet lagi tombol hijau.

"Owwwhh~"

Lagi-lagi tak keluar apapun. Para Tubbies mulai berwajah murung. Harapan makan puding tabi berujung makan hati.

Atsushi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak berambut dengan bentuk segitiga di atasnya. Ia menunduk, mencoba melihat hal apa yang membuat mesin pembuat puding tabinya tak mau berkerja. Ia memasang wajah berpikir, tapi tetap saja ia tak menemukan kejanggalan apapun. Sekali lagi, dengan keyakinan sepenuh hati dan bacaan Al-fatihah di dalam hati Atsushi menekan tombol hijau.

1...

2...

3...

"Owwwhh~"

Shintarou, Ryota, dan Sei kembali mendesah kecewa, membuat Atsushi merasa ingin menjual mesin pembuat kue tabinya ke tukang loak dan membeli sebuah oven canggih yang biasanya dijual di TV _Home_ _Shopping_ dengan Tatsuya—Tubbies artis yang sedang naik daun—sebagai _brand_ _ambassadornya_.

Ditengah kekecewan para Tubbies, kincir angin kembali berputar.

"O... Owww!"

Seakan terpanggil, mereka lari terbirit-birit menuju kincir angin yang terletak di atas bukit. Mereka saling berpelukan kemudian berbaring riang di atas rumput jepang yang tampak sangat nyaman. Simbol-simbol dikepala mereka bersinar berganti-gantian disusul dengan segiempat di perut mereka. Atsushi dengan simbol segitiganya, Shintarou dengan bentuk garis lurus, Ryota berbentuk spiral, dan Sei berbentuk lingkaran.

Keempat Tubbies itu menaiki bukit rendah dengan beriringan. Mereka berdiri berjejer menghadap kincir angin yag mengeluarkan kilau-kilau cahaya berwarna pink. Simbol dan segiempat di perut merek kembali bersinar bergantian saat mereka mencondongkan perut mereka ke depan.

"Atsushi~"

"Shintarou~"

"Ryota~"

"Sei~"

Kincir angin masih berputar membuat suasana terasa sejuk bagi para Tubbies. Matahari mungil yang bernama _Baby_ Tetsu tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah lucu mereka. Tiba-tiba...

"Oh~ Sei~"

Segiempat di perut Sei tak berhenti bersinar yang kemudian berubah menjadi layar. Atsushi, Shintarou, dan Ryota langsung mengelilingi Sei dengan girang.

"Seiiii!" seru mereka.

" **Halooo..."**

Suara dari dalam layar menarik perhatian Semetubbies, "Halo..." balas mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Mata mereka menatap penasaran pada empat orang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna-warni. Pemuda berambut ungu dengan sebungkus _snack_ ditangannya. Lalu, pemuda berambut hijau dengan boneka katak digenggamannya. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan satu anting ditelinganya. Dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tampak arogan.

" **Ayo lihat kami!"** Terdengar kembali suara dari dalam layar **. "Kami mau menggaet uke idaman!"**

Lalu, _setting_ berpindah menuju tokyo... tempat di mana keempat pemuda itu tinggal.

.

*_*_*_*YUKIKO240*_*_*_*

.

Keempat pemuda yang diyakini adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA Teiko kemudian berbalik. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju salah satu lorong dengan pintu-pintu kelas berjejer. Dipimpin oleh Akashi, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara mereka bersembunyi dibalik pilar kecil yang bahkan tak bisa menutupi tubuh mereka dengan sempurna. Di salah satu kelas yang masih tertutup itu, diyakini uke idaman Akashi yang super cute dengan tubuh yang selalu diluluri pakai _Twinzui wangi minyak ubud_ pagi dan sore—kalau akhir pekan biasanya siang juga pake—sedang berada.

"Misi pertama!— _Kreus_! _Kreus—_ " ucap Murasakibara memulai, "Traktir dia makan siang.— _Kreus_! _Kreus_!—" lanjutnya sambil terus makan. Tangan kanannya berada dalam bungkusan _snack_ yang berwarna biru dengan rasa rumput laut sambil sesekali memasukan beberapa kripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Akashi melirik ke arah pintu kelas yang tertutup. Menimbang-nimbang dengan otak jeniusnya apakah harus mengikuti saran Murasakibara atau tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? Ia melirik Kise dan Midorima yang menyemangatinya. Ralat, hanya Kise yang menyemangati dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, Midorima tidak. Pemuda hijau itu malah membelakangi Akashi sambil mengelus-elus kepala boneka kataknya seperti anak anjing.

Suara ribut-ribut menarik perhatian keempat pemuda itu. Tampak jika pintu kelas Kuroko sudah terbuka disusul oleh siwa-siswi yang berhamburan keluar, saling mendahului mencapai kantin sekolah yang terkenal dengan tahu bulatnya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang tenar.

"Nah itu dia, Akashicchi!" seru Kise. Telunjuknya lurus mengarah ke arah Kuroko yang berjalan keluar berasama dengan Ogiwara, yang katanya sih temen Kuroko sejak _orok_. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa, membuat Akashi _envy_ sama posisi Ogiwara yang selalu bersama Kuroko.

"Ayo Akachin, hampiri dia!" kata Murasakibara. Dia membalik bungkus snacknya dan mengguncang-guncangkannya, "Habis." ujarnya datar.

Akashi dapat merasakan jika jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Semua rasa percaya dirinya terserap habis oleh mesin penghisap debu yang biasa dipakai oleh asisten rumah tangganya. Duh, Gusti! Kok ya, rasanya _one_ _on_ _one_ dengan Kagami Taiga, lawannya dari tim basket sekolah tetangga lebih gampang dibandingkan mengajak Kuroko untuk makan siang bersama.

"Akashicchi, kenapa malah diam? Ayo, sana!" desak Kise saat melihat Kuroko yang makin mendekati pilar tempat mereka bersembunyi. Tapi Akashi malah bergeming, kaku seperti patung pancoran sambil maniknya terus mengikuti pergerakan sang uke idaman. "Akashicchi, nggak usah kayak cowok labil deh. Jadi tidak mengajaknya makan siang bersama?" ucap Kise yang merasa sedikit jengkel. Kenapa coba, kapten basketnya yang super multak ini harus gentar saat mencoba mendekati uke idamannya sih? Sampai-sampai minta tolong mereka bertiga. Tapi, sebagai anggota dan teman dekat—Kise agak ragu untuk yang satu ini—yang baik, Kise tetap bersedia membantu Akashi. Hitung-hitung kalau Akashi jadian dengan Kuroko dia bisa mendapat izin dari si kapten basket untuk kencan dengan Aomine, rekan si Kagami Taiga, yang selama ini diincarnya namun selalu ditentang Akashi karena tim mereka adalah rival sejati. Ah, ada udang di balik batu ternyata, sikap baik si Kise ini.

Akashi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Ku pikir, ak—" ucapan Akashi terputus saat Midorima dengan tidak berperasaan mendorongnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka—yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang bersembunyi—dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang langsung terkejut.

Akashi masih dengan posisinya, menyamping dan sedikit membungkuk sehabis didorong Midorima. Ia langsung mencatat dalam otaknya agar tak membiarkan Midorima pulang cepat hari ini, dan menyuruhnya membersihkan gedung olahraga plus gudang penyimpanannya yang tak bisa dibilang layak. Ia langsung berdiri tegak, menyadari posisinya barusan begitu memalukan. Pura-pura berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya, Akashi pun menatap Kuroko.

Maya~! batin Akashi.

Ma-maya...?

Loh, siapa Maya?

Luna maya?

Malaikat, maksudnya!

Akashi langsung mengutuk pikirannya yang bisa-bisanya salah sebut. Ia mencoba bersikap _stay_ _cool_ agar memberikan kesan sebagai cowok berkelas.

"Maaf, bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalan." pinta Ogiwara. Ia bertukaran pandang dengan Kuroko yang sama-sama tampak bingung. Kenapa pemuda di depannya ini? Apa dia kehilangan ibunya di keramaian? Batin Ogiwara, ngaco.

"Tetsuya," sapa Akashi, mengabaikan Ogiwara. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dari sudut mata, Ia dapat melihat Kise, Atsushi, dan Midorima yang mengamati usahanya. Ah, dia harus berhasil. Harga dirinya akan jatuh di hadapan rekan setimnya jika mengajak seorang Kuroko makan siang bareng saja dia tak berani.

"Ya?" jawab Kuroko. Matanya menatap lurus ke manik Akashi, membuat inner Akashi ketar-ketir di dalam sana.

Akashi mengusap rambutnya. Tubuhnya bergerak dan pandangannya beralih pada apa pun selain wajah Kuroko. "Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Akashi, sok cuek. Dia berusaha agar tak terlihat terlalu _ngebet_ sama Kuroko agar Kuroko merasa penasaran dengannya, itu yang dia pelajari dari buku '1001 Cara Menaklukan Uke (Sok) Jual Mahal Aye-Aye Bum-Bum Ala Mibuchi Reo (Pengalaman Pribadi)"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ogiwara, dan mendapati Ogiwara mengedikkan bahu. Ia lalu menatap Akashi lagi, dan membuang nafas, "Maaf, tapi aku sedang puasa hari ini." katanya singkat, lalu berjalan pergi yang diikuti oleh Ogiwara tanpa mempedulikan Akashi yang membeku.

Kretek! Kretek! Kretek!

Jika ini sebuah anime, dapat dipastikan jika layarnya sudah pecah seperti kepingan kaca bersamaan harga diri Akashi yang ikut berjatuhan. Ah, sial! Memang sekarang hari apa sampai Kuroko puasa segala?!

.

.

Terhitung sudah 3 hari sejak misi pertama gagal, keempat sekawan itu kembali melancarkan aksi selanjutnya. Akashi yang mulai sembuh dari Puasaphobianya langsung menghubungi ketiga rekannya memakai telpon papah Masaomi yang kaya raya dan selalu membuat paket nelpon 'Bayar Seribu Ngomong Sepuasnya' untuk berhemat supaya kekayaannya awet layaknya cinta Akashi ke Kuroko.

Di sini lah mereka bertiga berakhir. Tepat di depan mereka berdiri dengan kokoh rumah sang calon ukeshce—uke Akashi kece!—yang konon katanya menggunakan 'semen pandang' yang kualitas dan mutunya terjamin sejak jaman Jepang berhasil memperuke Belanda, yang waktu itu sedang menjadi semenya Indonesia. Menggunakan teropong adiknya Kise yang masih berumur 5 tahun, Akashi berlagak menjadi detektif, mengamati situasi dan kondisi sekitarnya sebelum memulai misi kedua mereka. Misi kali ini, dari Midorima...

"Misi kedua, datangi rumahnya dan berkenalanlah dengan keluarganya. Sikap lelaki sejati seperti itu pasti akan membuat uke manapun luluh." ucap Midorima sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang terasa melorot. Ia menggunakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Katanya sih, itu item keberuntungannya hari ini, tapi Akashi sangat yakin jika dia sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak ada yang mengenali mereka. Wajar saja, sejak tadi mereka berempat sukses menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berjalan sambil berbisik-bisik. Bahkan satpam kompleks pun mulai waspada di posnya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Astaga, jangan bilang mereka dikira mau maling! Ganteng-ganteng gini kok disalahpahami!?

"Semangat, Akashicchi!" teriak Kise sembari mendorong pelan tubuh Akashi menuju pagar teralis yang melingkupi rumah besar yang tampak asri itu. Melihat pekarangan rumah Kuroko, Akashi menyimpulkan jika ibunda Kuroko adalah orang yang sangat menyukai bunga. Hampir berbagai macam jenis bunga tertata apik di dalam pot. Sekadar di letak di atas tanah, pot berjenjang atau pun digantung.

Ting tong!

Akashi mulai menekan bel saat ketiga rekannya masuk ke mobil dan menungguinya dari dalam sana. Tangan kanannya memeluk buket bunga _middlemist_ _camelia_ yang merupakan bunga paling langka di dunia. Hanya dua tempat di dunia ini yang memiliki _sample_ -nya, Selandia Baru dan Inggris. Entah bagaimana caranya bunga langka yang lebih indah dari mawar itu berada dalam pelukan Akashi. Tapi siapa yang peduli, saat Akashi sendiri sibuk membaca ayat Kursi dalam hatinya agar diberi kemudahan oleh Tuhan dan berharap Kuroko tak sedang berpuasa lagi. Apalagi sampai puasa menerima tamu.

Tak lama pintu depan rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum ramah. Akashi langsung menyimpulkan jika wanita itu adalah kakaknya Kuroko, meski warna rambut mereka berbeda. Wanita itu berambut merah jambu, persis seperti warna bunga yang Akashi bawa.

"Permisi." sapa Akashi sopan, mencoba meninggalkan kesan anak baik-baik dihadapan calon kakak iparnya. _Nggak mungkin kan wanita secantik ini pembantu_ , batin Akashi. "Saya Akashi Seijuurou, temannya Kuroko Tetsuya." ucap Akashi.

"Oh, pengen jumpa Tecchan ya?" tebaknya. Akashi mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ayo masuk dulu. Oya, kenalkan namaku Satsuki" lanjut wanita itu sambil memperkenalkan diri. Ia membuka pagar dan memberi ruang untuk Akashi masuk.

Akashi mengikuti wanita itu berjalan ke dalam rumah. Suasana sejuk karena beberapa pohon yang rimbun membut Akashi merasa sangat betah. Saking betahnya, Akashi berharap dia langsung diangkat menjadi menantu di keluarga itu. Siapa tahu saja di dalam sudah ada penghulu dan keluarga besar Kuroko yang menunggunya. Akashi sampai menggigit bibirnya supaya tak ketahuan sedang senyum-senyum sendiri karena hayalan gilanya.

"Ayo," kata wanita itu lagi saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu masuk.

Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya. Satu langkah pertama, Akashi terkejut karena di dalam ruangan itu memang sedang banyak sekali orang. Dan semua mata di ruangan itu mengarah padanya saat ia masuk. Dari orang tua, remaja, sampai anak-anak bau kencur menatap Akashi seperti melihat alien tampan dari korea alias Doo Min Jun. Tapi, Akashi memang tampan sih~

"Maaf ya, seluruh keluarga besarku sedang berkumpul." ringis satsuki. Dia tersenyum meminta pemakluman Akashi karena rumahnya sangat sesak sampai rasanya Akashi tak punya tempat untuk duduk, kecuali dia mau saling berdesakan dilantai dengan keluarga besar calon ukenya. Ah, kalau yang itu Akashi tak keberatan kok. Sejak jatuh cinta pada Kuroko, Akashi selalu berjanji akan menerima Kuroko apa adanya tanpa mengeluh sekalipun mereka hanya tinggal di gubuk derita di masa depan nanti. Yah... asal gubuk deritanya punya fasilitas lengkap~

"Haha... tidak masalah kok." jawab Akashi. Ia tertawa kecil untuk menyamankan diri di tengah suasana canggung di sana. _Kenapa mereka semua tak berhenti menatapku sih?_ Akashi membatin, sebal. Merasa mulai tak suka menjadi tontonan.

Akashi kembali berjalan. Dilangkah kedua, dia mendapati seorang penghulu diujung ruangan. Akashi bahkan baru sadar jika ruangan itu di dekorasi sedemikian rupa. Oh oh oh, jangan bilang jika do'anya barusan langsung dikabulkan Tuhan. Jika benar, Akashi berjanji akan menaikhajikan kiyoshi teppei yang jualan bubur di sekolahannya.

Dilangkah ketiga... "Akabane Karma _kun_."

Akashi menoleh. Ia melihat Kuroko berjalan menuju ke arahnya bersama seorang pemuda yang berambut pendek pirang dan berwajah jahil. Ia menggunakan baju melayu berwarna putih bersulam benang emas dengan songket yang melilit bagian pinggangnya. Kepalanya menggenakan peci yang senada dengan bajunya. Akashi kembali menyimpulkan jika pemuda itu adalah abangnya Kuroko karena usia mereka yang tampak tak jauh berbeda. Mereka diikuti oleh dua orang wanita, yang satu berambut pendek karamel dan tampak tomboi dan yang satu lagi berwajah dewasa dan membawa-bawa tongkat entah untuk apa.

"Kenapa _Akabane_ _kun_ bisa ada disini?" tanya Kuroko saat dia sampai di samping Akashi.

Akashi menyerngit. Akabane Karma? Siapa pula itu?

"Dia siapa, Tecchan?" pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik Akashi dari atas sampai bawah membuat Akashi bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Dia teman satu sekolahku." jawab Kuroko, "Akabane Karma dari kelas 3-E." lanjutnya.

Akashi melotot. A-apa?! Akabane siapa?! Dia Akashi Seijuurou! belum ganti nama satu kali pun! Namanya itu potong kerbau lohhh, soalnya kata papah Masaomi potong kambing hanyalah untuk rakjel.

Pemuda pirang itu manggut-manggut.

" _Akabane_ _kun_ , kenalkan kakekku." Kuroko menggarahkan telapak tangannya dalam keadaan terbuka pada pemuda berambut pirang. Akashi mendelik. Kakek?! Ulangi, KAKEK?!

Akashi yakin jika tampangnya saat ini mungkin tampak bodoh, tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Kuroko mengenalkan pemuda yang tadi dikira Akashi sebagai abangnya Kuroko sebagai kakeknya. Dia tampak seperti pemuda 20'an lohhh! Pemud—kakek itu malah dengan tak pekanya merebut bunga yang Akashi bawa untuk Kuroko.

"Wah, kau sampai membawa bunga segala hahaha... Nak Akabane ini sangat tau selera kakek hahaha..." gelaknya. Akashi kembali melotot. Itu bunga dia dapatkan dengan susah payah sampai mengancam mogok terima uang jajan selam setahun sama papah Masaomi, enak aja diambil kakek-kakek yang Akashi yakini pasti menggunakan susuk biar awet muda.

Rebut!

Akashi kembali merebut bunga _middlemist_ _camelia_ yang dia bawa untuk Kuroko, membuat si kakek terbelalak.

"Maaf, nama saya Akashi Seijuurou dan bunga ini untuk calon uke sa— maksud saya untuk Tetsuya." kata Akashi kembali mencoba sopan saat melihat wajah si kakek yang berubah pias. Si kakek menghela napas.

"Ya sudah." kata kakek itu. "Setidaknya nak Akabane mau menghadiri pernikahan kakek hari ini. Hahaha..."

Akashi tersenyum canggung. Jadi ini pernikahan si kakek toh, bukan untuk dia. Akashi mendadak merasa di php-in Tuhan.

"Hayama _san_ , akad akan segera dimulai." Panggil si Penghulu. Si kakek mengangguk.

"Ayo sayang.' ucapnya pada ketiga wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri disebelah mereka. Ketiga wanita itu—Satsuki, Riko, Araki—mengikuti si kakek mendekati penghulu.

"Dia memanggilnya 'sayang'?" Akashi bertanya selepas si kakek pergi.

Kuroko menatapnya sekilas, "Mereka bertiga istri kakekku."

Ketiganya?! Si kakek punya istri tiga?!

Astaga, bahkan Satsuki yang lebih cocok jadi kakak Kuroko pun diperistri oleh kakeknya yang menggunakan susuk awet muda itu! Ini tindakan yang melanggar hukum! Harus dilaporkan pada Komnas Perlindungan Wanita! Akashi mencatat di otaknya untuk menghubungi Komnas itu sepulang ke rumah nanti. Dia harus menyelamatkan Satsuki dari cengkraman tua bangka yang diyakininya memaksa Satsuki untuk menikah dengannya. Pasti keluarga Satsuki memiliki banyak hutang dan tak mampu membayar, jadi si kakek merebutnya dan menjadikannya istri. Sungguh kejam sekali kakek ini! Pikir Akashi, seenaknya.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu." Akashi menyodorkan bunga dalam pelukannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko menatapnya bunga itu sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Maaf Akabane _kun_ , tapi aku alergi bunga. Jika menyentuhnya tubuhku bisa gatal-gatal."

Akashi terperangah. A-alergi?!

"Tapi kau memiliki banyak bunga di pekarangan."

"Itu semua milik kakek. Aku tak pernah menyentuhnya."

Aishhhh! Akashi merasa sangat dongkol sekarang. Usaha keras anak buah papah Masaomi memetik beberapa tangkai bunga _middlemist_ _camelia_ secara ilegal di selandia baru menjadi sia-sia. Padahal dia sudah mempertaruhkan nama baik papahnya atas tindakan ilegal demi bunga ini.

"Letak di sini saja, _Akabane_ _kun_." Kuroko menunjuk sebuah akuarium ikan kecil berdesain vas bunga. Di dalamnya ada beberapa ekor ikan-ikan kecil berwarna kuning keemasan, beberapa batu, dan dedaunan.

"Kau yakin di dalam sini? Bukan kah ini akuarium?

"Tidak apa-apa, _Akabane_ _kun_. Ikan tidak suka makan bunga kok."

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, bukan Akabane siapa lah itu." ralat Akashi kesal, sambil memasukan bunganya ke dalam akuarium. Dia sedikit tak tega sama ikan-ikan di dalam sana. Maaf ya teman kecil, batinnya merasa bersalah sudah merusak rumah nyaman para 'teman kecil'nya.

Akashi mengikuti Kuroko untuk duduk di salah satu pojokan. Ia melihat si kakek duduk di hadapan penghulu dengan ketiga istrinya duduk dibelakangnya. Seorang pemuda—atau wanita—berwajah manis datang dari dalam. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang kontras seperti si kakek. Akashi terbelalak. Di-diakan...

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Dia mempelai kakekku."

"Ta-tapi... bukankah dia baru saja dikabarkan meninggal?!"

"Dia memang baru saja di PHK dari anime yang itu, makanya kakekku menikahinya untuk menanggung biaya hidupnya sampai tua nanti."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia sampai ke sini?! Dan bagaimana jika nanti si j**n atau e***n yang orang-orang bilang semenya dia datang ke sini membawa manu**r 3D dan membunuh kakekmu? Atau e**n, temennya yang bisa berubah jadi t***n itu juga mengamu— emmmphhh!" Kuroko membekap mulut Akashi dengan kedua tangannya saat Akashi mulai berlebihan. Wangi tangan Kuroko mengingatkan Akashi pada wangi bunga _middlemist_ _camelia_ yang dia bawa tadi, vanili.

"Tenanglah, akadnya mau dimulai."

Akashi kembali diam. Tak habis pikir dengan keluarga calon ukenya ini. Kasian sekali dia, batin akshi sambil melihat mempelai kakek Kuroko, udah dibikin meninggal di anime yang sana, di sini malah dijadiin istri keempat kakeknya Kuroko.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Satsuki yang sedang menangis terisak-isak. Dia kembali ingat untuk menelepon Komnas Perlindungan Wanita nanti. Sekarang bukan hanya Satsuki, tapi Akashi melakukan ini untuk istri baru kakek Kuroko yang tampak polos. Ini pemanfaatan kekayaan! Kakek Kuroko pasti menuntut ilmu hitam, karena itu dia harus punya 9 orang istri supaya ilmunya bisa sempurna. Ya, Akashi yakin sekali jika masih akan ada nenek-nenek baru untuk Kuroko setelah ini.

"Apa nenek kandungmu tak marah melihat kakekmu memiliki banyak istri?"

"Tidak. Akabane _kun_ lihat beberapa pria yang duduk di belakang istri-istri kakekku?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk, "Dia adalah suami-suami nenekku. Kami semua tinggal bersama." lanjutnya.

Akashi tersedak ludah sendiri. Nenek dan kakek Kuroko poliandri dan poligami barengan?! Demiii! Keluarga macam apa ini? Mana semuanya tinggal bersama lagi!

Akashi memperhatikan wajah-wajah suami neneknya Kuroko. Jumlahnya 3 orang. Mereka tampak khusyuk mengikuti proses akad.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana nenekmu? Dia tak di sini?" Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari seorang nenek-nenek yang menangis bombay dengan _ingus_ yang meleleh kemana-mana.

"Dia di sini kok."

"Di mana?"

"Itu dia" telunjuk Kuroko mengarah ke wanita berambut merah jambu, "Satsuki adalah nenek kandungku" kata Kuroko santai.

Dan bersamaan kata 'sah' yang menggema di seluruh ruangan, Akashi merasa dia _ayan_ seketika.

.

.

Seminggu setelah itu, Akashi kembali melancarkan misinya. Pada akhirnya dia tak jadi menelpon Komnas Perlindungan Wanita dan berkali-kali mengatakan pada papah Masaomi jika dia tak akan memberi izin papahnya menikah lagi meski di sogok dengan pulau pribadi. Si papah mah _bodo_ _wae_ , orang dia masih cinta sama bundanya Akashi meski istrinya itu sudah bersama Tuhan saat ini, pokoknya dia sama sekali tak berniat nikah lagi! Mendengar jawaban papahnya, Akashi akhirnya sedikit tenang.

Saat ini sang pujangga cinta berdiri di depan pintu masuk teater. Menggunakan pakaian kasual, ia berdiri tampan menunggu uke idaman yang masih belum muncul. Di genggamannya ada 2 lembar tiket masuk yang mulai lecek. Sudah kesembilan kalinya ia melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan kiri.

Kenapa Kuroko masih belum juga datang, batinnya khawatir.

Kise lah yang memberikan ide ini. Misi ketiga, Kencan! Kencan yang romantis sambil menonton pertunjukan teater. Bukan bioskop. Alasannya sih, supaya lebih membekas di dalam hati secara yang di tontong pertunjukan langsung, bukan rekaman seperti dalam bioskop. Kise juga yang mengusulkan untuk menonton teater ini. Dikarenakan salah satu pemainnya adalah teman Kise, makanya pemuda kuning itu bisa mendapatkan tiket teaternya dengan mudah saat Akashi dengar jika cukup sulit mendapatkan tiketnya karena penonton yang berlimpah ruah. Akashi yakin jika Kuroko pasti akan suka. Menilik dari ramainya pengunjung, Akashi juga yakin jika pertunjukannya ini pasti sangat romantis. Sangat cocok untuk kencan pertama mereka.

Tapi... kenapa Kuroko masih belum datang juga yaa?

Apa dia lupa janji kencan mereka malam ini?

Oh, sial! Akashi mulai krisis percaya diri. Apa Kuroko hanya basa basi? Atau menolak Akashi secara halus? Pikiran-pikiran buruk berkelebat di kepalanya dan segera ia tepis. Tidak mungkin, kan?! Kuroko tampak antusias waktu Akashi mengajaknya menonton teater. Pasti dia akan segera datang. Lagipula waktu mulai pertunjukan masih 10 menit lagi.

Tenyata ketakutan Akashi tak beralasan, Kuroko datang 2 menit sebelum pertunjukan dimulai. Dia memakai kemeja biru yang sewarna dengan maniknya. Lengan kemeja itu dilipat sampai batas siku. Di bawah, dia menggunakan celana denim dan sneakers. Kuroko tampak sangat manis. Sama manisnya dengan senyuman yang dia lontarkan pada Akashi saat ini.

"Ayo masuk, Tetsuya." ajak Akashi sambil menutupi salah tingkahnya.

.

Bisa berada di sisi Kuroko adalah hal yang paling Akashi inginkan sejak dulu. Berkencan dengannya dan melakukan hal-hal yang romantis, itu impian Akashi. Rasanya, Akashi perlu mencubit tangannya sendiri untuk meyakinkan jika hal ini bukanlah mimpi semata. Ini nyata! Dia sedang berkencan! Dia sedang berkencan dengan Kuroko! Dia sedang berkencan dengan Kuroko di dalam teater yang gelap. Seketika otak mesum Akashi aktif. Dia mulai mengancang-ancang hal apa saja yang akan dia lakukan pada Kuroko saat pertunjukan nanti berlangsung dan seluruh perhatian orang fokus pada panggung besar di depan mereka. Ah, tak salah Kise memilih kursi paling sudut dan paling belakang.

Ya, Tuhan!

Akashi langsung istighfar. Bisa-bisanya otaknya berpikiran jahat terhadap Kuroko si uke idaman calon mami anak-anaknya nanti. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif tadi.

"Akabane _kun_ kenapa?"

Akashi mengalihkan padangan pada Kuroko. Ia mendesah lelah, "Aku Akashi Seijuurou, bukan Akabane, Tetsuya." Akashi mulai merasa putus asa meralat panggilan Kuroko untuknya.

"Bukankah sama saja, rambut kalian sama-sama merah." jawab Kuroko sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Akashi menghembuskan nafas. Sampai kapan pemuda ini memanggilnya Akabane? Lagi pula, siapa sih Akabane? Lebih hebat mana dibandingkan Akashi?

Lampu-lampu mulai mati. Hanya lampu-lampu di panggung yang masih hidup sehingga menimbulkan suasana temaram. Saat Akashi menoleh ke Kuroko, dia sungguh menyesal. Menyesal karena hatinya tak henti-henti memuja makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Dia dapat merasakan jika jantungnya kembali berdetak tak terkendali. Oh, sial! Akashi kembali fokus ke panggung. Tak ingin para iblis berpesta menghasutnya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada calon mami anak-anaknya nanti.

Awalnya pertunjukan itu tampak seperti pertunjukan biasa. Tapi lama-kelamaan Akashi mulai merasa janggal. Bukankah ini drama romantis? Kenapa tak ada adegan cinta-cintaanya? Malahan sejak tadi drama ini lebih tampak drama crime dan gore.

Pergerakan di sebelahnya membuat Akashi menatap Kuroko. Pemuda itu tampak tak nyaman di kursinya. Ada sirat ketakutan di wajah manisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi khawatir. Kenapa calon ukenya ini?

"Aku mual Akabane _kun_." jawab Kuroko. Akashi yang khawatir sudah tak mempedulikan Kuroko yang masih setia memanggilnya Akabane.

Mual?

Loh, kok bisa? Kan belum diapa-apain.

"Aku tak bisa melihat darah." kata Kuroko lagi.

Akashi gelagapan. "Sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Ayo!" Dia meraih tangan Kuroko dan menariknya. Namun saat mereka baru saja berdiri, adegan di panggung menampilkan seorang psikopat yang membunuh korbannya menggunakan gergaji. Darahnya menyembur seperti pipa kran yang lepas. Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi dapat merasakan tubuh Kuroko yang jatuh tak berdaya ke lantai.

.

.

Sebulan sudah sejak kencan gagal Akashi bersama Kuroko gara-gara Kuroko yang mendadak pingsan saat melihat darah. Sang kapten hanya mendribble pelan bolanya sambil duduk di kursi pemain cadangan gedung olahraga sekolah. Wajahnya lesu. Ia bahkan berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas, tak peduli sekalipun orang bilang hal itu akan melenyapkan satu kebahagiaannya. Dia sudah cukup tak bahagia sekarang. Sejak hari itu, Akashi tak pernah lagi berinteraksi dengan Kuroko. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Ditambah lagi, Kuroko yang juga tampak tak acuh terhadapnya.

Akashi sangat ingin menyalahkan Kise. Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan tiket teater yang ternyata memang bergenre gore di kencan pertama seseorang. Tapi Akashi juga paham jika dia juga salah di sini. Harusnya dia lah yang mencari ide sendiri. Bukan malah merepotkan teman-temannya. Terlebih ini untuk Kuroko, pemuda yang ia cintai.

Sudah tiga misi yang dia lakukan dan semuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Akashi merasa tak yakin lagi sekarang. Saat ini, yang berani dia lakukan hanyalah menatap Kuroko dari jauh atau mengintipnya menggunakan teropong adiknya Kise yang sampai hari ini masih belum Akashi kembalikan. Padahal itu hanyalah teropong mainan yang bisa dibeli di tanah abang. Tapi sayang, tanah abang terlalu jauh dari tokyo jadi Akashi masih minjam sampai sekarang.

Dari sudut lain, ketiga _partner in_ _crime_ -nya melihat dengan sendu. Ah, seandainya mereka lebih berguna pastilah sekarang Akashi bisa _ikeh_ _ikeh_ _kimochi_ dengan Kuroko. Tapi sayang, misi mereka malah berakhir tragis. Kise menunduk, merasa paling mneyesal dari Midorima maupun Murasakibara. Bagaimana pun juga dialah yang memebrikan tiket itu. Yah, nasi sudahlah menjadi bubur. Harapan bisa mengencani aomine tampaknya hanya tinggal harapan. Aomine-romeocchi... tunggulah aku sampai lulus SMA nanti, sehingga tak ada lagi yang bisa menentang hubungan kita, batin Kise yang ternyata tak bersedih untuk Akashi, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka kembali melirik Akashi saat pemuda bersurai merah itu berjalan keluar gedung olahraga. Mengendap-endap, mereka mengikuti Akashi bak mata-mata.

.

Akashi melangkah mendekati Kuroko. Dia berhenti saat jarak di antara mereka hanyalah tinggal 20 meter. Rasa ragu menyelinapi hatinya. Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika Kuroko masih bersikap tak bersahabat terhadapnya?

Saat melihat Kuroko yang berjalan sendiri hendak pulng ke rumah, entah kenapa tubuh Akashi bergerak sendiri untuk mengejar. Tapi, saat jarak mereka sedekat ini, Akashi menjadi ragu. Tak apa kah? Tak apa kah ia mendekati Kuroko?

Akashi hanya ingin meminta maaf. Dia belum mengucapkannya sejak hari itu. Tapi dari hati terdalamnya, ia gentar.

Akashi menutup matanya dan menarik nafas. Mencoba merilekskan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Tarik-buang. Tarik-buang. Tarik-buang.

Kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, menunjukkan iris mata semerah purnama yang indah. Kuroko masih di sana, tampaknya sedang menunggu Ogiwara. Mereka berdua memang selalu pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama. Dengan menepuk dadanya dua kali, Akashi melangkah mendekati Kuroko.

Misi keempat, Akashi Seijuurou...

.

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi. Yang dipanggil menoleh sesaat, lalu kembali fokus pada pikirannya sendiri. Akashi tercekat. Rasa-rasanya, ia tak dapat menemukan suaranya sedikit pun. Akashi berdehem. Situasi ini sudah dia duga sejak awal, namun terasa lebih berat saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Akashi tulus. Dia menatap Kuroko yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Bersikap seakan tak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang Akashi ucapkan. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti hati Akashi. Rasanya dia ingin kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Atau mengembalikan waktu ke beberapa menit yang lalu, dan memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Kuroko sama sekali.

"Aku... aku sangat menyesal untuk malam itu." lanjut Akashi. Sejenak ia menyerngit. Astaga, kenapa kalimatnya ambigu sekali. "Seandainya aku tak mengajakmu menonton pertunjukan seperti itu." tambahnya cepat, takut orang-orang yang mendengar salah paham.

Kuroko masih fokus mengamati kendaraan-kendarraan yang berseliweran di depannya. Ia melihat jam kembali dan berdecak, seakan kesal karena Ogiwara masih tak kunjung datang. Tapi Akashi tak peduli kali ini. Dia sudah terlanjur menghampiri Kuroko. Berbalik pun hanya akan menambah malu. Jadi, Akashi memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan misi keempatnya.

"Kau menunggu Ogiwara ya? Kenapa tak pulang sendiri saja? Kau tak berani?"

Ucapan Akashi hanya dibalas oleh belaian lembut angin musim semi yang membawa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Angin itu lumayan kencang sampai membuat rambut mereka berdua terkibas-kibas.

"Kau tau," ucap Akashi, memutuskan untuk tetap bercerita meskipun tak ditanggapin oleh Kuroko. "Aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang di saat pulang sekolah." Akashi mengubah posisi berdirinya hingga tampak berjejer di sebelah Kuroko. "Waktu itu, supir keluargaku tak kunjung menjemputku." Menghembuskan napas pelan, ia pun memulai ceritanya...

.

 **Flashback**

Akashi menendang kaleng kosong yang tergeletak tak bersalah. Rasa lelah dan lapar membuat kekesalannya meningkat menjadi 2x lipat lebih besar. Tak biasanya supir kepercayaan keluarganya itu terlambat menjemputnya. Ah, mungkin bukan terlambat lagi, tapi Akashi yakin jika dia memang tak akan di jemput hari ini.

Langit diatasnya mulai menggelap. Bukan hanya karena hari yang beranjak malam, tapi juga karena gumpalan awan hujan yang cukup tebal. Akashi mempercepat langkahnya. Jangan sampai dia kehujanan. Dia ada pertandingan esok hari.

Namun sayang sekali alam tak berpihak padanya saat itu. Dia kehujanan dan tak menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Sambil menjadikan tasnya payung dadakan, Akashi berlari mencoba menemukan halte terdekat.

Maniknya sudah melihat dengan jelas sebuah halte. Ia mempercepat larinya, tapi...

Bruak!

Akashi sama sekali tak menduga jika di kota metropolitan ini masih ada lubang di pinggir jalan. Dia terpeleset dan mencebur dengan indah ke dalam lubang yang tergenang cukup banyak air. Ya, cukup banyak sampai membuat seragamnya menjadi basah tak tertolong.

Akashi bangkit dengan berat hati. Ia memutuskan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah meski hujan-hujanan. Bajunya sudah basah kok, kotor lagi. Untunglah hari sudah gelap. Jadi tak ada orang yang melihat insiden memalukan barusan. Tas yang tadi digunakan sebagai payung diseret begitu saja. Awalnya Akashi sudah melewati halte yang tadi, tapi kemudian ia kembali berbalik karena mendadak hujannya berubah menjadi badai.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menyesal tak membawa jaket tadi pagi. Sekarang ia pasti tampak seperti anak anjing malang yang menggigil kehujanan. Akashi menutup matanya rapat. Ia pasti akan memberi pelajaran supirnya itu nanti. Berani sekali dia membuat Tuan Muda Akashi dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Dia itu anak satu-satunya papah Masaomi, orang paling kaya seantero tokyo. Kalau sampai ada _paparazzi_ yang mengambil fotonya, mau di taruh di mana wajah gantengnya nanti.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Akashi tak sadar jika dia tak lagi sendirin di halte itu. Bunyi _kresek_ - _kresek_ dari sebelahnya membuat Akashi membuka mata. Di sampingnya, ada seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan sergam sekolah yang sama. Pemuda itu tampak bersih dan kering, berbanding terbalik dengan Akashi. Si pemuda duduk dengan nyaman sambil meminum secangkir kopi dari gelas kertas. Baunya menyerbak ke udara, membuat rasa lapar Akashi kembali bangkit. Demi! Salahkan dia yang lupa bawa dompet dan terlalu gengsi meminjam uang rekan setimnya.

Akashi kembali melihat si pemuda. Pemuda itu tampak manis. Sungguh tipe idaman Akashi sekali. Akashi mengira-ngira apakah pemuda itu seangkatan dengannya atau tidak. Tanpa sadar, dia menatap pemuda itu sangat lama.

Si pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh, membalas tatapan Akashi. Akashi spontan tersenyum. Tapi pemuda itu tak membalas senyuman Akashi dan memutuskan tatapan mereka. Akashi mencoba untuk maklum, mungkin pemuda itu merasa canggung berinteraksi dengan orang yang tak dia kenali.

Akashi memeluk kembali tubuhnya saat angin kencang kembali berdesir. Tubuhnya menggigil sampai giginya gemeletuk. Dia harap badai ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa pulang, menyamakan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebal yang terbuat dari bulu angsa titisan Odet. Akashi kembali melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, ingin tahu apakah pemuda itu juga menggigil sepertinya atau tidak. Tapi tampaknya tidak, saat tubuh si pemuda terbungkus jaket tebal yang Akashi yakin pasti sangat hangat.

Pemuda itu kembali menoleh. Akashi kembali tersenyum. Dan pemuda itu kembali buang muka. Ah, seandainya pemuda itu tak canggung padanya, mungkin Akashi akan mengajaknya mengobrol untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa dingin ini. Tapi sayang sekali, pemuda itu tampaknya tipe pemalu.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan halte. Bukan mobilnya. Mobil Akashi adalah mobil keluaran terbaru yang kinclongnya bikin silau dari jauh. Mobil di depannya ini hanyalah mobil keluarga biasa. Tak mungkin kan papah Masaomi mendadak miskin dan menjemputnya dengan mobil seperti ini. Dan pemikirannya benar saat Kuroko mulai beranjak mendekati mobil itu. Namun, saat dia akan membuka pintu mobil, Kuroko kembali masuk ke halte. Ia mendekati Akashi dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan, sampai akhirnya Kuroko menyodorkan cangkir kopinya.

"Ambil lah." kata Kuroko saat Akashi hanya terdiam. Akashi melirik cangkir kopi yang Kuroko sodorkan. Isinya tinggal sedikit, mungkin hanya seteguk. Akashi menatap Kuroko lagi. "Ambil!" ulang Kuroko, mendesak. Akashi akhirnya mengambil gelas kopi itu dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Setelah gelas kopi itu berpindah sempurna ke tangan Akashi, Kuroko langsung berbalik pergi. Dia menaiki mobil dan tanpa pamit atau menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya, mobil itu melaju pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang menggenggam erat cangkir kopi yang tak lagi hangat.

 **Flashback end**

.

"Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menjadi pengagum rahasianya." tutur Akashi, mengakhiri ceritanya. Bagi Akashi itu hal terindah yang pernah dia alami. Bahkan, dia tak jadi menghukum supirnya karena merasa jika dia tak akan pernah bertemu Kuroko kalau waktu itu dia dijemput. Kopi yang waktu itu masih dia simpan dan tak diminum sama sekali. Terinspirasi dari film A Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Akashi menempelkan memo 'jangan diminum' dipermukaan gelas supaya tak ada yang mencoba menghabiskan kopi kenangannya dengan Kuroko. Padahal mah, tuh kopi juga di simpan dalam lemari es pribadinya di dalam kamar. Halahhh...

Kuroko menyerngit. Cerita Akashi tadi membawanya kembali pada sebuah kenangan yang cukup membekas di otaknya. Kenangan saat sang kakek akan menikah untuk ketiga kalinya dan menjemputnya yang tak kunjung pulang dari sekolah, membuat sang kakek terancam gagal nikah karena lebih khawatir dengan cucunya yang semok. Hari itu, Kuroko memberikan sisa kopinya kepada gelandangan yang dia temui di halte karena sayang aja kalau dibuang. Itu kopi di beli di _starpak_ yang mana harganya mahal banget. Siapa juga yang akan menyangka cowok yang dia kira gelandagan ternyata Akashi yang lagi ngegembel—oops, maksudnya lagi sial. Salahkan juga Akashi yang menatapnya secara mesum, membuat Kuroko baca ayat Kursi selama di halte agar dilindungi Tuhan sampai kakeknya datang menjemput. Dia bahkan sempat mengingat-ingat jurus kung fu yang pernah ia tonton di tv kalau-kalau Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi. Suaranya berat dan dalam, membuat Kuroko mau tak mau memperhatikannya. Akashi menatap Kuroko tepat di manik. Mencoba menyalurkan semua rasa yang tak bisa hanya sekedar diceritakan. Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dalam genggamannya, meremas pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Akashi.

Angin musim semi masih berdesir kencang, membelai sepasang anak adam yang sedang saling bertatapan. Saling menyelami samudra masing-masing, mencari pembenaran untuk hal yang entah apa. Lalu lintas sepi, seakan mendukung suasana yang tepat untuk Akashi menyatakan cinta.

Kuroko menarik tangannya. Akashi sempat menahan, tapi akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan tangan yang selalu ingin ia genggam selamanya. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir keras. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku bisa menger—"

"Waktu!" Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi. Akashi menyerngit. "Beri aku waktu." sambung Kuroko lagi. Ia menunduk, mencoba melihat apa pun asal bukan Akashi, "Beri aku waktu untuk bisa membalas perasaan Akashi _kun_. Kita baru kenal, dan ku pikir kita butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih banyak lagi."

Akashi terdiam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Kuroko yang entah bagaimana sempat membuat otaknya lumpuh sejenak. Waktu? Kuroko meminta waktu untuk membalas perasaanya?! Iya kan?! Benar kan!?

Akashi tertawa tertahan sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan bibir. Oh oh oh, Akashi merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya secara liar. Ia merasa bahagia! Sangat bahagia!

"Tak masalah,' kata Akashi, "Seminggu, sebulan, setahun! Kuberikan kau semua waktu yang ku punya. Kau boleh mengambil semuanya, asal kau mau berjanji, disaat semua waktu ku telah habis... kau lah yang harus membagi semua waktumu untukku." lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko menatapnya. Senyum malu terkembang bersamaan dengan anggukan kecil, membuat Akashi sangat rela menghajikan semua tukang bubur di kota tokyo.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

Senyum!

Senyum!

Seny—

"Hahaha..." Dan terkekeh bersama. Merasa sama-sama salah tingkah dan malu, bahagia dan sangat beruntung.

Misi keempat, Akashi Seijuurou: Ungkapkan dengan sepenuh hati! _Complete!_

.

 _ **Karena cinta seperti bola basket. Saat kau yakin pada kemampuanmu dan shoot-mu, maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk menjebol mulus... ring yang kau incar!**_

.

.

Tak jauh dari sepasang kekasih yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk jadian itu, tiga sekawan—Kise, midorima, Murasakibara—mengintip dari balik pohon sakura sambil membekap mulut Ogiwara. Pemuda itu mereka tarik untuk ikut sembunyi dan tak mengganggu Akashi yang sedang bekerja keras mendapatkan Kuroko saat Ogiwara ingin menghampiri Kuroko dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ia memberontak dalam bekapan Murasakibara yang beberapa kali menguap, tampak tak tertarik dengan Ogiwara yang tampah hampir mati lemas karena tak bisa bernapas.

"Ah, syukurlah, akhirnya aku bisa kencan dengan Aominecchi." ujar Kise.

Mereka menatap pasangan itu sekali lagi sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar yang berada di perut Semetubbies, Sei.

"Dadah~" ucap mereka bertiga kompak sambil melambai ke para Tubbies.

.

*_*_*_*YUKIKO240*_*_*_*

.

"Dadahhh~" Para Semetubbies melambai-lambai riang ke arah layar di perut Sei. Layar itu menghilang dan kembali menjadi segiempat putih biasa. Mereka masih tersenyum-senyum senang, sangat menikmati tontonan tadi.

Kryyukkk!

"O... Owww!" para Tubbies memegang perutnya. Mereka baru ingat kalau belum jadi sarapan puding tabi. Mereka langsung lari menuju rumah bukit mereka yang mungil. Meninggalkan Sei yang masih diam di tempat.

Di langit, _baby_ Tetsu tertawa girang melihat tingkah para Tubbies. Tapi tawanya mendadak hilang saat matanya menangkap sosok Tubbies merah—Sei—yang sedang menatapnya.

Kedip!

Sei mengedip _baby_ Tetsu dengan genit 3x, membuat _baby_ Tetsu terdiam. Tubbies merah itu akhirnya balik badan menuju rumahnya, berbarengan dengan tangisan keras _baby_ Tetsu di langit sana.

Duh Sei, yang normal aja kali jadi Tubbies!

.

.

.

Bersambung~


End file.
